


Where The Wild Roses Grow

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mid Shadowbringers but there's no spoilers at all, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: She nods in response to his softly spoken command and is rewarded with a kiss; something which feels so incredibly necessary but also almost dangerous with its implications.Emet-Selch leads the Warrior of Light away from her party, stealing her away for a moment of intimate privacy in the Rak'tika Greatwood.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 32





	Where The Wild Roses Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronnpto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/gifts).



> The first request for my personal Kinktober challenge! I will be posting a small collection of fics over the course of October, all specifically requested! For more details on that you can find the information on my twitter (linked below!)
> 
> This fic features the beautiful Miqo'te Rosa’harrio and the ever irritating Emet-Selch getting up to something forbidden in the lush woodland.

Few and far between are the chances that the famed Warrior of Light is stolen from her party. Especially from underneath the noses of the esteemed Scions of the Seventh Dawn, or whatever titles they carry here on the First. 

Thus it is somewhat bewildering to her that Rosa’harrio finds _almost_ herself entirely alone, with naught but the sound of chirping aviaries above and _his_ face so close to hers, whispering commands low beneath their cover of forest life.

“ _Quiet now_ , or else they’ll come looking.” He warns, Emet-Selch somehow quick to guide her wandering thoughts back to this time and place. Back to his gloved finger trailing against her cheek. 

His touch is surprisingly tender, all things considered. Perhaps she had imagined a rougher and more daring attempt to woo her, alas he is almost poetic in how juxtaposed the Ascian can be. 

He does not hold her as if she is some breakable thing, taking her constructed hand in his, but rather that she is a partner in some fated dance in the dim light of the woodland. Their bodies meet as the dance proceeds, with Emet-Selch leaning over her and she following him along, captivated by his motions. 

She nods in response to his softly spoken command and is rewarded with a kiss; something which feels so incredibly necessary but also almost dangerous with its implications. 

Warmth spreads fast within her chest and she feels as if she might fall against the shrubbery, but instead her back meets the bark of a tree. _This_ is where she crumbles, caught within his arms as he kisses her as tenderly as she supposes he would do a real lover. 

“One must thank the stars for your habit of armouring yourself so capably, a feat I imagine is most necessary in your line of work, but is there really such a need for _so many belts_?” He sighs, his fingers somehow having already reached the assembly of buckles and ties at her waist.

Are they to undress _here_ , in the woodland of Rak'tika? Her cheeks gain a light dusting of pink as she aids him, musing that such a seemingly intelligent being appears to be outwitted by mere clothing. “There is no harm in being cautious of one’s garments.” she replies as the straps fall away. Her shirt falls soon after.

Cool air of the forest soothes her skin, for which she is grateful, as she wonders if her cheeks are reflecting the burning beneath them. She wants no cause for him to mock her, more so than he already does. But his attention is elsewhere as his hands roam, smoothing over her skin as a captain might glide over the details of a map before a voyage. 

She cannot help but sigh against him. 

“Of course,” he continues. Gods, does he ever know when to shut up. “But one could be forgiven for assuming that you mean to tempt fate with all of these hurdles you have placed for me.” The first touch of his hand against her thigh is a welcomed one, but her body still shivers against him.

Perhaps it is the prickling concern that someone might appear around the thick bark of the tree at any moment and catch her exposed like this to the enemy. That is what he represents after all, this untouchable and ancient creature, wisdom and chaos taking the form of a man. But his touch is not that of a brute let alone a foe to defy, thus do her legs part wider as her clothing falls to her ankles. 

She chooses not to say much else, afraid that her voice might carry, and instead Rosa’harrio moans softly against his lips as they kiss once more. Afraid that perhaps some part of his implications are true.

Hands shed their gloves somewhere along the way and the fingertips which brush against her clit are bare and warm. Immediately, her hips shift to demand more, to _encourage_ more. An eagerness she finds humiliating but natural all the same. 

“Hurry…” She asks with pleading eyes, not wanting Thancred or Y’shtola to hurry to her place of ruin and witness this display of desperate wanting. She can only imagine how _obscene_ she looks right here and now; clothing spilling from around her form as Emet-Selch lifts her hips against his own and presses himself half-clothed against her and between her legs.

Knees come to settle around his waist and his own robes are hastily shuffled down to expose his hardened length. Still, however, for the moment he teases and trails fingers between her wet pussy lips and cruelly pushes just a single digit inside at an agonisingly slow pace. “Speak up, hero, I can’t quite hear you…”

She feels her eyes fall closed as her head leans against his shoulder. That smirk within his tone does not fall upon deaf ears. “ _Please…_ ” Any more of this pathetic begging and she feels as if she may just vanish into the soil itself. That the world would swallow her whole itself, on account of her forbidden depravity.

It is almost pitiful how much she craves this contact, all of his teasing and taunting so often with a sharp and vicious bite. But how he looks upon her is _nothing_ to ignore, the way his gaze always lingers as his tongue rolls against his teeth in disapproval. And yet, here he is pulling his fingers from between her legs to instead press his cock against her.

“Well alright, I suppose your begging shall suffice this time.” He says almost mournfully. In truth, he’d rather have her cry out for him there and then. Not at all ashamed that the blessed Warrior of Darkness, saviour to this realm and the next, has a craving not a single other soul might satisfy. “I have plans to drag those from you later, I’ll have you know…”

His cock slips against her slick pussy before he guides it with his hand inside, beginning a pace of firm and controlled thrusts. She _had_ asked him to hurry after all, thus every snap of his hips is sharp and deep, but the immediate speed catches her off-guard.

To silence her squeals Rosa’harrio shifts her arm to cover her lips with her prosthetic hand and moans against her own fingers, her second fist clenching against his back as she holds onto him for dear life. She had hardly expected his movements to be so rough after such gentle teasing but he pounds into her fervently, her legs jolting with every hard thrust against her. 

“Mhm-- _Gods…_ ” Words slip from around her fingertips as Emet-Selch keeps a steady hold on her thighs, keeping her back against the tree as he drives in deep. Inside, she clenches around him desperately, squeezing his cock every time he fucks into her. 

“ _Go on_ , give yourself to me, surrender it all…” He whispers, his voice somehow not at all faltering despite the vigorous motions of his hips. His pace quickens and his cock bucks harder and faster into her pussy, demanding her to cum around him. “Unless you’d _rather_ be caught unaware by your fellows of course~” 

Rosa’harrio squeaks at the thought, ashamed that the mere concept of her fellows walking on by and finding her so crudely displayed in this manner causes more heat to pool within her. But she cannot help how her body reacts, how her walls tighten around him as she reaches her peak and shudders within his arms. 

She loses herself for a moment, whimpering his name on a half-broken sob before she buried her face against his clothing to silence herself. 

Emet still fucks her through it, not at all slowing as she writhes in pleasure against the bark and within his arms. Not at all pausing to let her gain breath as he bucks his hips madly until her tightness squeezes release from his cock. He spills inside of her thrusting until he has had his fill of her warmth and he slips from her glistening pussy. 

There is a moment of calm as the two regain themselves. Release dribbles from between her legs but Rosa’harrio is quick to reach for her undergarments once Emet-Selch releases her and she lands upon the ground gently. 

There is little time to amend the scene, to take care of her dishevelled clothing or even wipe the remnants of Emet from her thighs. She hurriedly pulls up her garments, looking up to Emet to note how _immaculate_ he already seems. 

“I’ll be paying you another visit soon enough, _hero_.” The smirk upon his face is enough to have her own features contort into one of flushed embarrassment. But, as is his habit, with a simple snap of his fingers Emet-Selch vanishes into thin air. In the blink of an eye he is gone and the grass bends in the wind where he once stood.

She is left with merely the sounds of the forest and the distant chatter of her party nearby. Hastily she smooths down her clothing and re-buckles her straps. Her hair remains a mess, as does her underwear as his release still leaks from her, but the thought of it quickens her heartbeat. As if she’d been let in on a secret she was forbidden to share. 

Of course, her shame might keep this secret safe, but as she moves back to the pathway and jogs to catch up with the silhouette of her allies she wonders if they might at all be able to tell what sort of claim Emet-Selch has over her after all. What sort of secret she hides beneath her untidy clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
